


Пожар(ы) Лантермана

by Kitahara



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: элементарная логика подсказывает, что муж Дамы с Поленом был пожарным, но мы уже приняли тот факт, что Линч не всегда руководствуется логикой.Написано на ФБ-2012





	Пожар(ы) Лантермана

С этим типом она познакомилась, жуя малиновую жвачку на остановке (шансы дождаться автобуса были пятьдесят на пятьдесят: на днях у Маргарет сломались наручные часы, потому она не могла точно сказать, успевает на последний рейс – или уже опоздала).  
На предложение подвезти Маргарет ответила огромным розовым пузырем, лопнувшим легкомысленно и задорно, и подумала, что вряд ли можно заподозрить в дурных намерениях того, кто решил подбросить девушку домой на пожарной машине.  
– Спасибо, – сказала Маргарет, когда он остановился у ее дома. – А вас не накажут?..  
– Выходи за меня замуж, – невпопад ответил пожарный, сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой.  
Маргарет так растерялась, что отвесила ему пощечину, и, выбравшись из кабины, прилепила жвачку прямо к дверце.

В воскресенье он заявился без приглашения – притащил охапку мелких лесных цветов, из-за летней жары уже порядком похожих на не первой свежести сухостой.  
– По-моему, существует вероятность самовозгорания, – сказала Маргарет, не спеша принимать букет.  
– Зато его можно не ставить в воду. Так что, познакомишь меня с родителями?  
Маргарет захлопнула дверь прямо перед его курносым носом, и только потом подумала, что понятия не имеет, как зовут наглого ухажера.

Утром во вторник вместе с газетой и бутылкой молока на пороге оказался все тот же букет – и огнетушитель.  
– Странные у тебя кавалеры, – неодобрительно прокомментировал отец, переступая через красный баллон.  
Маргарет скривилась и молча забрала молоко и газету в дом.

– Пожарная часть Твин Пикс, – после двух гудков ответил диспетчер.  
– Передайте рыжему идиоту, что мне нужна новая сумочка, – отчеканила Маргарет и повесила трубку.

В четверг между молоком и газетой на крыльце стояла большая картонная коробка.  
Открыв ее, Маргарет обнаружила очки в роговой оправе и записку на листе, вырванном, похоже, из альбома для рисования: «Может, теперь ты рассмотришь то, что тебе действительно нужно».  
В прихожей перед зеркалом Маргарет надела очки и, не удержавшись, скорчила рожу – но не смогла ничего разглядеть. Кажется, ухажер был невысокого мнения о ее проницательности: линзы оказались рассчитаны на совершенно чудовищный «минус».

Летом того года Маргарет подрабатывала официанткой, потому что не поступила в колледж.  
В пятницу, в полдень, пожарный пришел выпить кофе – сел за стойку прямо напротив Маргарет и, ухмыльнувшись, по-детски подпер щеку кулаком.  
– Ты навязчивый. Так, знаешь ли, девчонок не завоевывают, – Маргарет выдула большой желтый пузырь – теперь банановый.  
Этот тип усмехнулся и ткнул в пузырь черенком чайной ложки.  
Маргарет оттерла резинку с лица, мило улыбнулась и совершенно случайно опрокинула чашку с кофе ему на колени, подумав, что не вышла бы замуж за такого идиота, даже если бы его ухаживания чуть более напоминали человеческие.

В субботу не приносили ни молока, ни газет, зато на крыльце оказался карандашный набросок: вполне узнаваемая Маргарет, строгая, с чопорно поджатыми губами – облаченная в подвенечное платье и фату.  
– Огнетушитель мне понравился больше, – серьезно заметил отец. – У тебя здесь не слишком цветущий вид, похоже, семейная жизнь тебе не на пользу.  
Маргарет аккуратно разорвала листок на четыре части.

Потом он перехватил ее на улице, по дороге на работу.  
– Как насчет пикника в следующую субботу? Сходишь со мной на пикник?  
В его рыжих волосах издевательски плясали солнечные блики, и сияющая, открытая улыбка так выводила Маргарет из себя, что ей захотелось надеть ему на голову красное пожарное ведро.  
– Что тебе от меня нужно? – спросила Маргарет с почти что непритворной усталостью. И нехотя добавила: – Спасибо, что не пожаловался хозяйке.  
– Что?.. – кажется, он искренне удивился. – А, ты о том кофе? Это было чертовски горячо, хотя, конечно, я рассчитывал, что горячо будет в несколько ином смысле. Так как начет пикника? Или, может быть, пропустим эту часть – и сразу выйдешь за меня замуж?  
Маргарет сделала вид, что внимательно следит за дорожным движением – настолько удачно, что едва не попала под колеса. Пожарный схватил ее за локоть и придержал на тротуаре.  
Маргарет недовольно подумала, что у него очень цепкие пальцы – из таких не вывернешься.  
– Так какая у меня будет фамилия, если я соглашусь? – чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, пришлось задрать голову.  
– Лантерман, – он так и не отпустил ее локоть. – Кажется, ты начинаешь прозревать.  
– Сводите меня на танцы, мистер Лантерман. Я не пойду в лес с едва знакомым подозрительным надоедой.  
– Это правильно, – очень серьезно одобрил он. – Не надо с едва знакомым, только со мной.  
И, отвернувшись, зашагал прочь, не добавив больше ни слова.  
Маргарет пожала плечами и сосредоточилась на попытке перейти дорогу.

– Меня ждут в девять, – предупредила Маргарет, когда они с Лантерманом встретились у кафетерия и медленно побрели вверх по главной улице. – Скажешь мне, когда будет восемь?  
– И тогда ты выйдешь за меня?  
Маргарет демонстративно закатила глаза – отчасти для того, чтобы не подать виду, как ей понравился Лантерман в сером выходном костюме.  
– Развлекай меня беседой, – приказала она, приноравливаясь к его широкому шагу. – Расскажи о себе.  
– Ты уже заинтересовалась?  
– У нормальных людей принято о чем-нибудь говорить на свидании.  
– Ты же собиралась танцевать? – он остановился у витрины нового, «универсального» магазина семьи Хорн. Изнутри доносилась «Mister Sandman»: должно быть, кто-то из продавцов включил радио.  
– Под это старье? – возмутилась Маргарет, тоже останавливаясь. – Да этой песне лет пять, не меньше.  
– Передумала танцевать? – Лантерман склонил голову, отодвинулся – и почти манерно протянул ей руку.  
Чертов шут, внутренне возмутилась Маргарет, шагая навстречу.

– Почему ты решил стать пожарным? – спросила она и неожиданно для себя самой опустила голову ему на плечо. Поймала неодобрительный взгляд какой-то пожилой леди и усмехнулась.  
– Почему ты решила, что я пожарный?  
Маргарет застыла:  
– Что?..  
– А, машина, – безмятежно улыбнулся Лантерман и закружил ее в пируэте. – Чак, водитель, проиграл мне в покер одну поездку. Ему потом здорово влетело, и повторно – когда ты решила позвонить в часть. Вообще-то я лесоруб.  
Маргарет поджала губы и не нашлась с ответом. Интересных же людей нынче нанимают валить сосны.

– Так что там, в лесу?  
Так и не дойдя до настоящих танцев, они уселись в парке съесть по мороженому.  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь? – Лантерман закинул руку на спинку лавочки – так, что кончики пальцев прикасались к плечу Маргарет сквозь ткань платья. Она не отодвинулась, сделав вид, что не заметила.  
– Потому что ты советовал не ходить туда ни с кем, кроме тебя.  
– Там зло, – в его голосе не было ни тени улыбки. – Настоящее. Заманивает людей и утаскивает в нору. Особенно любит молодых девушек.  
– Так ты на самом деле звал меня не на пикник, а посмотреть на зло? – уточнила Маргарет, аккуратно слизнув пломбир с пальца. – Ну что же, пойдем.

На самом деле, вечерний поход в лес был не лучшей идеей – Маргарет поняла это, всего только третий раз споткнувшись в своих «парадных» красных туфлях.  
– Повернем обратно? – предложил Лантерман – внимательно и серьезно, словно вдруг перестал быть безответственным идиотом.  
– Еще чего, – отмахнулась она, раздвигая ветки – и замерла.  
Поляна с двенадцатью деревьями, образующими круг, была видна, как на ладони, вся залитая лунным светом.  
– Это и есть сикоморы, о которых ты говорил? Двери для зла?  
– Тише, – предупредил он, и вправду понизив голос. Маргарет подумала, что Лантерман специально пытается запугать ее, и едва удержалась, чтобы не выдуть очередной пузырь в знак пренебрежения. – Зло не дремлет. Не зли зло.  
– Зануда, – сказала она, вставая на цыпочки. – Будем целоваться?  
– Выплюни сперва жвачку.

Лантерман жил один, в доме на опушке. К дому волшебным образом было подведено электричество – или, возможно, это был автономный генератор, Маргарет не слишком разбиралась в таких вещах.  
– Говорят, здесь на самом деле много духов, – Лантерман зажег свет на веранде и вынес из кухни два стакана лимонада, под мышкой у него была зажата какая-то тетрадь. – И не все они дружелюбны. В этом доме я вижу странные сны. Иногда мне кажется, что видения продолжают преследовать меня наяву.  
– Какие видения? – Маргарет откинулась на спинку кресла.  
– Смотри.  
Рисунки в альбоме были очень хороши, выполнены четкими, уверенными штрихами: пустая комната с драпировками на стенах, статуя обнаженной женщины на фоне красной портьеры, аккуратно причесанный молодой человек, с недоумением на лице выливающий на пол кофе из белой чашки, танцующий карлик, хищный, жутковатый профиль совы, блондинка в черном платье… и еще один портрет, полустёртый.  
– Кто это? – Маргарет попыталась рассмотреть изображение, но не смогла даже понять, мужчина это или женщина. Ясно было одно: рисунок отчего-то пугал ее.  
– Это ОН, – коротко ответил Лантерман, отпив лимонада. – Я не могу на НЕГО смотреть.  
Маргарет поспешно перевернула страницу. На последней была изображена пожилая дама в огромных очках, крепко обнимающая полено. Нарисованная старательно, почти любовно, женщина казалась слегка безумной.  
– Здорово, – искренне восхитилась Маргарет. – Хочу себе такое же бревно.  
И душераздирающе зевнула.  
– Если станешь моей невестой, разрешу тебе поспать на кушетке в гостиной, – сощурился Лантерман, забирая альбом.  
– Почему не в твоей кровати?  
– Сначала свадьба.  
– Ужасно.  
Где-то вдали ухнула сова, Маргарет непроизвольно дернулась, и Лантерман погладил ее по волосам – мягко, почти осторожно. Когда Маргарет взглянула на него, его лицо было очень бледным и немного напуганным. Да нет, должно быть, показалось, подумала она, моргнув от неожиданности, это все игра света.  
– Похоже, у меня нет выбора, – сказала Маргарет, вставая. – Магии кушетки невозможно сопротивляться.

– Эй, – сказал Лантерман, прикоснувшись к ее плечу. Что-то холодное, металлическое потыкалось Маргарет в щеку. – Я понял, что не подарил тебе кольцо, так что возьми пока что часы. Ты просила сказать, когда будет восемь. Ну вот, как раз восемь утра.  
Маргарет с трудом разлепила глаза и вдруг поняла: мысль о том, что вчера она по-идиотски согласилась выйти замуж за идиота-не-пожарного отнюдь не наполняет ее ужасом.

– Успокойся, – сказал жених – уже после обмена обещаниями, после тостов, после речи отца невесты, после первого танца, второго танца, да и всех танцев вообще – тогда, когда гости собирались расходиться, а молодожены – отправляться в дом на опушке. – Все в порядке. Смотри, у нас даже есть кольца. Все, как у нормальных людей.  
Маргарет фыркнула и остро пожалела, что на собственном венчании нельзя жевать жвачку: то, что Лантерман постоянно сжимал ее руку, в отличии от лимонной резинки, совершенно не успокаивало.  
– Какое мне дело до этих нормальных, – буркнула она.

Когда Лантерман зажег свет на веранде и толкнул двери в дом, Маргарет подумала, что невесте в первую брачную ночь положено испытывать страх – и она действительно боялась, но не близости, а чего-то странного, непостижимого, чего-то, чему не было имени и что нельзя было ни предугадать, ни предотвратить.  
Дрожь никуда не делась, даже когда Маргарет мысленно обругала себя за глупость.  
– Эй, – Лантерман обернулся и взял ее за руку. Казалось, вот теперь-то с него наконец должна слететь бравада, но он выглядел спокойным. – Прекрати трусить.  
– Я не… – начала она, но тут в ветвях ухнула сова – совсем как в тот раз, когда Маргарет была в этом доме впервые, только теперь – по-настоящему жутко.  
Лантерман почему-то изменился в лице.  
– Нет, – сказал он, отпуская ее руку и отступая на шаг. – Не трогайте ее, не смейте.  
– Что?.. – у Маргарет разом пересохло во рту, и даже это короткое слово далось ей с трудом.  
Не ответив, Лантерман отвернулся и стал рыться в стоящем у поленницы ящике. Он вытащил на свет банку с темной жидкостью, густой даже на вид. От банки ощутимо тянуло нефтью.  
– Запрись в доме, – приказал он. – Так совы тебя не увидят.  
Маргарет никогда не слышала, чтобы с ума сходили в одну минуту.  
Лантерман медленно спустился с крыльца и уже почти скрылся за пределами освещенного круга, когда она наконец догадалась крикнуть:  
– Куда ты собрался? Что происходит?..  
Он обернулся с улыбкой – кривой и какой-то вымученной.  
– Эй, ты теперь моя жена, изволь слушаться. Не ходи за мной, я скоро вернусь.  
Он помахал ей и скрылся в темноте.

Маргарет вошла в дом. Света с веранды хватало, чтобы не натыкаться на предметы по дороге к кровати.  
У Лантермана отвратительное чувство юмора, сказала она себе. Совершенно идиотское, переходящее все границы. Вот вернется – и тут же получит развод.  
Маргарет на ощупь принялась отцеплять фату, стиснув губы в попытке сдержать слезы. Она положила шпильки на покрывало рядом с собой и вдруг нашарила лист бумаги. Встав и поднеся его к свету, Маргарет прочитала:  
«Миссис Лантерман, вы, помнится, хотели то полено с рисунка, так что я пошел в лес и притащил первое попавшееся – обнимайте его холодными зимними вечерами, когда я буду тяжело трудиться на благо нашей семьи, и никогда не ходите в лес с приставучими надоедами».  
Окинув взглядом комнату, Маргарет увидела и само полено. Оно лежало на трюмо, перевязанное розовой ленточкой.  
– Идиот, – сказала она вслух. – Бредовее шутки не придумаешь.  
Она переложила полено на подушку (раз уж кому-то так нравятся дурацкие розыгрыши, то на здоровье), проверила замок (руки почти не дрожали) и снова села на кровать, так и не сняв подвенечного платья.

В комнате с красными шторами, посреди которой стояла статуя обнаженной женщины, Лантерман сидел в кресле, держа в руках чашку кофе.  
– Я так и знала, что ты просто надо мной смеешься! – сказала Маргарет, устремляясь к нему – но он отдалялся с каждым ее шагом. В конечном итоге остался только тоннель с драпировками на стенах – длинный и красный, как пожарная машина – и Маргарет, одна-одинешенька, глупо сжимающая полено, которое сперва даже не заметила.  
– Эй, – раздался голос над самым ее ухом. – Что ты видишь?  
– Тебя не вижу, – огрызнулась Маргарет, шмыгнув носом. И нелогично добавила: – Сам ты «эй». Вообще-то ты предлагал мне стать твоей женой, и что же?  
– Ну, не припомню, чтобы мы разводились.  
Теперь звук исходил будто бы из самого полена, и Маргарет, решив, что так будет проще, обратилась напрямик:  
– Ты бесчувственная деревяшка. В тебе нормального не больше, чем в этом бревне!  
– А какое нам дело до нормальных? – грустно спросило полено голосом Лантермана. – Слушай меня, Маргарет. Прости, что привел тебя в этот лес, это была не лучшая идея. Зло захотело забрать тебя, но я не позволил. Если останешься в этом доме, будь очень осторожна. Остерегайся сов.  
– Почему? – Маргарет потрясла полено, но оно больше не отвечало. – Почему их надо бояться?

Она проснулась на рассвете, злая как черт – шутка затягивалась, Лантерману давно пора было вернуться, – отодвинула подкатившееся во сне под бок бревно, встала с кровати и прошлась по комнате.  
Решительно не удавалось придумать себе занятие. Маргарет включила приемник и взяла с комода альбом с рисунками.  
– …пожар, – сказал диктор. – Специалисты рассматривают возможность намеренного поджога леса…  
Маргарет настороженно прислушалась, листая альбом. Нет-нет, подумала она, это меня не касается, если бы лес горел близко, я бы уж точно заметила.  
– …обнаружено обгоревшее тело мужчины, у которого при себе была банка с остатками нефтяного топлива. Предполагается, что именно оно и стало...…  
Маргарет повернула ручку, убирая звук.  
Нет-нет, тупо повторила она, это точно меня не касается, перевернула следующую страницу и замерла, не желая верить – но узнавая изображенное. Красные шторы. Статуя обнаженной женщины. Именно эту комнату она видела сейчас во сне, и именно там Лантерман с ней… попрощался?  
Маргарет села на пол, прижимая альбом к себе.  
Стертое лицо на предпоследней странице очертаниями неуловимо напоминало сову, а женщина на последней картинке…  
Маргарет вспомнила очки, полученные в подарок от Лантермана в самом начале знакомства, и мысленно примерила их, попытавшись представить себя старой.  
– Лучше бы это была сумочка, – она почувствовала, что глаза щиплет, потерла их ладонью и уставилась на полено, безмятежно почивающее на супружеском ложе. И тогда ее словно прорвало – за все его дурацкие выходки, за все его глупости: – Самоуверенный, самонадеянный идиот. Слышишь меня? Потому что я-то тебя не слышу, так что можешь сколько угодно упражняться в остроумии! Ты очень меня расстроил, думай теперь, как загладить свою вину, чтобы я… я…  
Она окончательно расплакалась, уронила альбом и, обхватив колени, уткнулась носом в пышные юбки свадебного платья. Не надо пытаться сделать все разом, подумала Маргарет, вспомнив, как Лантерман сказал: «Сначала свадьба».  
Сначала прорыдаться. Потом попытаться снять платье, корсаж уже здорово натер. Потом, наверное, придется пойти на опознание… она всхлипнула.  
Нет, сначала плакать, решила Маргарет. Он считал, что нужно делать все по порядку.

И тогда ей показалось, что к волосам прикоснулось что-то легкое, почти невесомое – будто кончиками прохладных пальцев, уверенных и цепких.


End file.
